This disclosure relates to systems and methods intended to monitor, in real time, drilling or circulation performance of a well—such as, but not limited to, an oil well, a gas well, an injection well, and a geothermal well—calculate drilling or circulation performance results and parameters, and display the performance results and parameters to an operator or send commands or signals to computerized controls to manage and control drilling and circulation performance.
More particularly, this disclosure is in the field of managed pressure drilling. Over-balanced managed pressure drilling (“MPD”) is a technique that tries to control the annular pressure throughout a wellbore by making adjustments that keep this pressure above the formation fluid pressure—to prevent formation fluids from entering the wellbore—but below the pressure at which the formation can begin to fracture. The decision to make an adjustment using current systems and methods is based on a spreadsheet, called a trip sheet, that assumes an average mud density at well depths and makes use of various drilling formulas known in the art.